


Звезда

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [92]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Звезда

С наводнивших город афиш только ему одному улыбается эта взошедшая на пьедестал звезда.

На черном фоне ярким пятном выделяются апельсиновые волосы, а белый костюм с темно-синим, небрежно развязанным галстуком, дополняет образ денди. Он родом совсем не из Лондона, а из Берлина, но это совершенно не мешает ему примеривать разные маски. В реальности его глаза куда более насыщенного цвета (кому, как не его любовнику, знать), зато здесь фотограф сумел поймать хитринку, которая появляется всякий раз, когда актер задумал поиграть, и, что примечательно, не видно ни одной веснушки. Всё-таки «фотошоп» – гениальная штука: делает из людей людей, а из звезд – небожителей.

Кроуфорд поднял воротник пальто повыше и прошел мимо. Сегодня будет премьера, на которую он решил не приходить, хотя личное приглашение осталось лежать на соседней подушке.

Но он не может не посмотреть по телевизору пресс-интервью человека, скрывающегося под звучным псевдонимом «Шульдих».

Он улыбается публике, щурится в объектив ближайшей камеры и говорит с сильным немецким акцентом:

— Вас, наверное, мучает вопрос, кто же та счастливица, которая сумела заполучить моё сердце?

Дома тихо и как-то пусто. Кажется, что в просторной квартире можно с легкостью потеряться.

Кроуфорд беззвучно смеется, сильнее сжимая пальцами стекло коньячного бокала.

— Герр Шульдих, вы, наверное, подхватили пси-вирус и на самом деле стали телепатом?

Он склоняет голову чуть набок, делая вид, что раздумывает над вопросом, и совершенно серьёзным голосом отвечает бойкому корреспонденту:

— Задержитесь после пресс-конференции, мне надо будет переговорить с вами от имени Розенкройц.

Журналисты смеются, но обстановка всё равно остается напряженной. Слишком небанальная игра. Фильм не отпустил, зацепил, затянул зрителя, и даже спустя час после премьеры, люди чувствуют себя неуверенно, ломко. Особенно, перед этим человеком, который, кажется, выплеснул на зрителя своё глубоко личное, пережитое и похороненное на дне души.

Хотя, на самом деле, здесь и сейчас он играет, куда как серьёзнее, чем на съемочной площадке. Ведь прожить надо с одного дубля.

— А всё-таки, кто? – никак не может успокоиться корреспондент.

— Дамы и господа, я не буду больше тянуть…

-… да уж, не тяни, — комментирует Кроуфорд, насмешливо салютуя бокалом экрану телевизора.

Театральная пауза актера обрывается ровно на грани допустимого – четко просчитанный момент.

-… это ты. Ты не пришел, но я всё равно скажу. Билеты в Амстердам и кольца у меня в кармане. Что скажешь?

Бокал падает на бежевый ковер, коньяк впитывается в шерсть. Но Кроуфорд не обращает на это внимания. Он не в состоянии отвезти взгляда от улыбающегося ему с экрана человека.

— Так что скажешь, Брэд? – раздается до боли знакомый голос за его спиной.


End file.
